How To Date My Son's Babysitter
by SinnerForTao
Summary: Kris terkejut ketika Tao, pembantu harian sekaligus babysitter anaknya, menemukan majalah dewasa miliknya di ruang tamu dan memutuskan untuk menegur Kris di ruang kerjanya. Apa Tao akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Atau dia malah akan naik pangkat (dari pembantu rumah tangga menjadi ibu rumah tangga)? Kristao/Taoris. Babysitter!Tao.


**Title:** How to Date My Son's Babysitter

 **Cast(s):** Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan

 **Pairing(s):** Tao/Kris ( TaoRis / Kristao )

 **Rated:** PG-13

 **Warning:** Yaoi

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst/Comfort

* * *

Tok tok tok...

Mendengar sebuah ketukan pelan pada ruang kerjanya, Yifan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Tuan Wu, ini saya Zitao." Jawab suara di balik pintu.

"Ah, masuk saja Tao." Sahut Yifan lagi mempersilakan pembantu harian yang juga bertugas sebagai baby sitter anaknya itu masuk, sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

Zitao membuka pintu ke ruang kerja bosnya dan berjalan masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Sementara sang bos melirik tangan pekerjanya yang diletakkan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun mengangkat kedua alisnya karena penasaran. Tapi kemudian mengabaikan rasa penasaran itu.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanyanya singkat. Kepalanya kembali menunduk pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah, saya mau pamit karena pekerjaan saya sudah selesai untuk hari ini..." kata Zitao dengan nada sopan.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kamu boleh pulang sekarang..." Ujar Yifan yang kini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua bola mata pekerjanya itu. Matanya masih mencoba melihat tembus melewati tubuh Zitao.

Melihat Zitao yang tak bergeming, Yifan bertanya lagi, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kau sampaikan, Tao?

Zitao mendeham pelan.

"S-sebenarnya, tuan... saya menemukan ini ketika sedang membersihkan ruang tamu." Ujar Zitao takut-takut sambil akhirnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah majalah.

Majalah dengan gambar seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan satu set bikini polkadot sehingga menunjukkan fasilitas tubuhnya yang molek dan indah.

Ya, majalah dewasa.

Dan Zitao meletakkannya di meja bosnya, tepat di hadapan Yifan.

Yifan menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul.

Ia berpikir betapa beraninya pembantu hariannya ini mennunjukkan majalah ini. Apa Ia melakukan ini untuk menggoda Yifan? Bukannya Yifan keberatan sih. Ia sangat tertarik dengan pembantu hariannya ini sekalipun dia seorang laki-laki. Yifan sudah sering sekali mencuri pandang ke arah pembantunya ini selama dia bekerja. Tapi Yifan hanya tidak menyangka, pembantu harian yang disangkanya polos itu berani menggunakan cara seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Zitao yang melihat senyum kecil di ujung bibir bosnya pun merengut.

"Tuan Wu, apa tuan tidak menganggap ini serius?" tanya Zitao lagi dengan nada protes.

Sementara Yifan yang menganggap Zitao sedang menggodanya masih tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apanya, Tao?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Saya menemukan ini di ruang keluarga. Kalau Yitao yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu melihat ini, bagaimana jadinya? Saya tahu kalau tuan sibuk sehingga membutuhkan pembantu harian seperti saya untuk menutupi ketidaksanggupan tuan dalam merawat setiap kebutuhan anak tuan. Tapi saya tidak menyangka tuan akan setidak bertanggung jawab ini untuk meninggalkan barang tidak pantas ini di tempat di mana anak tuan bisa menemukannya."

Mata Yifan melebar. Apa dia sedang memarahiku? Batin Yifan. Dia sedang memarahi bosnya sendiri? Apa dia tidak takut dipecat? Yifan tertawa dalam hati. Apa pemuda ini tidak takut kehilangan pekerjaannya?

"Tuan..." Zitao memanggilnya lagi karena merasa tidak mendapatkan respon. Zitao benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh bosnya ini.

Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup buku kerjanya dan duduk tegap melihat ke arah Zitao.

"Oke, aku akui aku cukup lalai karena membiarkan majalah itu tergeletak di tempat yang dapat dijangkau Yitao. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menilaiku hanya berdasarkan dari itu." Ujar Kris, masih dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sedikit arogan. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Zitao melihat ke arah bosnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu sampai dihadapkan pada kenyataan anaknya bisa saja melihat majalan yang tidak senonoh ini.

"S-saya tidak ingin apa-apa dari tuan. Saya hanya ingin Tuan Wu lebih memikirkan Yitao."

"Oh, saya selalu memikirkan Yitao. Kau pikir untuk apa saya bekerja keras?" Yifan berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan memutari mejanya dan menyandarkan pinggulnya pada pinggir mejanya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu tersenyum. "Aku melakukannya untuk Yitao."

*glek*

Zitao menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam bosnya yang diakuinya memang cukup tampan ini.

"Itu gambaran besarnya. Y-yang aku maksud adalah memikirkannya sebagai ayah tanpa embel-embel uang dan pekerjaan. Kelalaian seperti ini menunjukkan kalau kau sama sekali tidak berpikir seandainya Yitao benar-benar menemukan majalah itu."

"Well, kalau dia benar-benar menemukannya, itu akan jadi pendidikan dininya mengenai wanita."

"Tidak. Kalau ia menemukannya, Ia hanya akan tumbuh besar menjadi pria dangkal yang menilai kalau wanita hanya bisa dinilai lewat baju seksi yang dikenakannya!" Zitao berteriak.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Yifan menghardik Zitao cepat, yang dinilainya sudah sedikit kelewatan dengan nada yang berat.

Zitao tanpa sadar mundur sedikit dari tempat Ia berdiri, karena terkejut dengan reaksi bosnya.

Sementara Yifan memegang pinggiran meja dengan kedua tangannya dan meremas ujung kayu itu. Sekalipun Zitao mengungkapkannya dengan sedikit kelewatan, Yifan harus menyadari kalau Zitao benar. Ia menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku. Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati." ujarnya dengan nada kalah. Tapi entah kenapa, sekalipun terdengar seperti orang yang menyesal, Ia masih sanggup terlihat keren dan arogan.

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya mempelajari wajah bosnya dengan teliti. Apa ada canda di sana atau dia benar-benar mengatakan hal tadi?

"Benarkah? No offense Tuan Wu. Kau tidak terlihat seperti tipe pria yang mau mendengarkan orang lain. Apalagi pembantu. Jangan tersinggung ya, ini hanya pendapat jujurku."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sedikit tersinggung." ujarnya. Senyuman jahilnya kembali terlihat. Kemudian Ia menambahkan, "Aku pikir tadi kau mau menggodaku dengan majalah itu. Aku kecewa."

Zitao memutar bola matanya. "Tuan! Ini serius. Saya harap ini tidak terulang lagi. Saya permisi."

Dengan itu, Zitao berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Yifan. Blam!

* * *

Tinggalah Yifan seorang diri, masih memandang tidak percaya ke arah pintu. Tidak percaya kalau seorang pembantu harian baru saja menegurnya dengan serius, tanpa jatuh pada pesonanya sedetikpun. Menarik, pikir Yifan. Cengiran menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 _Huang Zitao, you are not like any others. Let's if I could make you mine._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** Well, how was it? Enough for my first chapter? Tadinya ini hanya akan jadi one-shot di mana Yifan menggoda dan menyetubuhi Tao setelah Tao menegurnya dengan majalah dewasa. Tapi ternyata, jemari berkata lan. Kondisi di rumah sedang tidak kondusif, aku juga akhir-akhir ini sakit sakitan. Ini aku menulis di rumah sakit. Bosan. Aku mau lari sejenak dari beberapa tanggung jawab besar dan hanya menjadi orang sakit biasa yang tidak diperbolehkan memiliki beban lain. Menulis membuat otakku sedikit rileks. Aku tahu masih ada "All I Want For Christmas Is You" yang harus kuselesaikan. Tapi,...Tolong biarkan aku menulis ini. Yayayayayayayyayaya? Hahhahahaha... Semoga bisa selesai. Your rate and review is the source of my stories. So, pretty pleaseeee~~ ? :3


End file.
